This application claims priority to an application entitled xe2x80x9cBuilt-In Antenna Device for Folder-Type Portable Radio Terminalxe2x80x9d filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Dec. 30, 2000 and assigned Serial No. 2000-87223, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an antenna device for a folder-type terminal, and in particular, to a built-in antenna device installed within a folder-type portable radio terminal that is separated from the human body by a maximum distance when a user utilizes the terminal to improve the outer appearance of the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable radio terminals become commonplace, diverse functions and designs are developed for them. Portable radio terminals designed with a diversity of functions are small and lightweight because it is important to many customers. To satisfy the customers"" demand for portable terminals, the terminals must be less bulky while they maintain their functionality at the same level or greater. The most suitable candidate for the miniaturization of radio terminals are folder-type terminals which increasingly have come to the market and are being further, developed to be scaled down and include a variety of functions.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a typical folder-type portable radio terminal in an on-hook state and FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the typical folder-type portable radio terminal in an off-hook state.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the folder-type portable radio terminal is comprised of a main body 1000, a folder 2000, and a hinge device within arm 2030 that mechanically connects the main body 1000 to the folder 2000 at an angle where a user is able to utilize the portable radio terminal to communicate with other radio terminals.
The main body 1000 includes an upper casing frame 1001, a lower casing frame 1002, an antenna device 1010, side arms 1015a and 1015b, an incoming call lamp 1016, a keypad 1020 and a microphone 1030. Antenna device 1010 is located at the uppermost side of the main body 1000. Keypad 1020 includes a plurality of function keys and digit keys. Microphone 1030 and keypad 1020 are sequentially arranged under the antenna device 1010. Side arms 1015a and 1015b are formed between the antenna device 1010 and the keypad 1020, on the main body 1000, and a slot 1017 is defined between the side arms 1015a and 1015b. Incoming call lamp 1016 is disposed on one side arm 1015b. 
The folder 2000 includes an earpiece 2010, a Liquid Crystal Display 2020 and a cylindrical center hinge arm 2030.
Earpiece 2010, including a speaker, is located on the uppermost part of the folder 2000 rotatably connected to the main body 1000 by the cylindrical center hinge arm 2030. LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) module 2020, is disposed under the earpiece 2010.
Cylindrical center hinge arm 2030 is installed in the slot 1017 under the folder 2000. A hinge device is provided in the cylindrical center hinge arm 2030. Therefore, the folder 2000 rotates on a rotating axis A1 with respect to the main body 1000.
The antenna device 1010 is preferably a combination of a helical antenna electrically connected to an RF (Radio Frequency) board of the main body 1000 and a whip antenna (rod antenna) extendable from the helical antenna.
Since the antenna device 1010 is installed on the main body 1000, it is near to the human body when a user uses the terminal, thereby deteriorating the performance of the radio terminal. Due to the protrusion of the antenna device 1010 outside the terminal, the antenna device 1010 is vulnerable to damage when the terminal is dropped and the antenna can also become a nuisance when the user carries the terminal.
For example, a user may be bothered when he has to constantly extend the antenna of his mobile terminal in order to obtain a good transmission signal to receive or send a message.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a built-in antenna device that is so installed within a folder-type portable radio terminal as to contribute to the miniaturization of the folder-type portable radio terminal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a built-in antenna device that is installed at the periphery of a folder-type portable radio terminal, which prevents deterioration of the performance the radio terminal caused by a human body contacting the antenna device body.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a built-in antenna device that is disposed in the folder of a folder-type portable radio terminal in order to be separated from a human body by a maximum distance.
The foregoing and other objects are achieved by a built-in antenna device in a folder-type portable radio terminal having a body and a folder mounted to the main body to be rotatable at a predetermined angle with respect to the main body. A metal loop antenna is installed along the peripheral contour of the folder and an electrical connection means electrically connects the metal loop antenna to an RF board of the main body.